Meilleure soirée d'Halloween de tout les temps!
by steph65
Summary: Un petit OS d'Halloween qui arrive avec un jour de retard, et je m'en excuse. C'est tout simple, et un peu... coquin. J'espère que ça vous plaira.


Cela avait été une soirée presque ordinaire, si tant est que l'on puisse utiliser cet adjectif pour qualifier une soirée d'Halloween organisée par Castle, et Kate était certaine que cette année encore, elle en entendrait parler pendant des mois.

Chaque fois, c'était la même chose : à l'approche du 31 octobre, les gens autour d'elle se rappelaient la soirée de l'année précédente, et se demandaient ce que son mari allait encore inventer pour faire en sorte que la fête d'Halloween à venir soit encore plus incroyable que celle passée.

Cependant, Castle avait relevé le défi qu'il s'était lui-même fixé. Cela lui avait demandé plusieurs semaines de préparation, mais le résultat était là : les quelques dizaines d'invités présents avaient quittés le loft ravis de cette soirée très réussie.

Les horribles cocktails, aux noms évocateurs tels que « Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde » ou autre « « Ressuscité du tombeau », avaient remportés un franc succès, tout comme la farandole d'amuse-bouches tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres, et à la fin de la soirée, il ne restait du buffet halloweenesque concocté par Castle qu'un fond de soupe de potiron, quelques cupcakes chapeau de sorcière, et une dizaine d'araignées tout chocolat.

Il était presque 2 heures du matin lorsque Kate ferma la porte sur les derniers invités. De retour dans le salon, elle soupira en voyant le travail qui les attendait pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans la maison. Lanie lui avait bien proposé de l'aider à ranger avant de partir, mais Beckett avait gentiment décliné l'offre de son amie.

\- Tu m'as déjà bien aidée à tout mettre en place avant l'arrivée des invités, alors rentre chez toi maintenant. On se voit demain.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine ! Castle va m'aider. Après tout, cette fête, c'était son idée. Il faut qu'il assume maintenant. Bonne nuit, Lanie.

\- Bonne nuit, ma chérie.

Justement, Rick revenait de la cuisine, un sac poubelle dans les mains. Au moins avaient-ils opté pour de la vaisselle en carton ! Cela faciliterait un peu le rangement.

\- Non mais regarde-moi tout ce bazar ! lança-t-elle en commençant à regrouper verres et assiettes vides éparpillés un peu partout.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, répondit Castle en passant derrière elle pour les jeter dans le sac. Tout le monde s'est bien amusé. Cette soirée était trop cool !

Beckett se tourna vers son mari et ne put retenir un sourire**.** Son visage affichait cette adorable expression enfantine qui la faisait invariablement fondre.

\- Tu sais ce qui serait « trop cool » ? C'est que l'on finisse de ranger tout ça pour aller se coucher.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil.

\- Mais qui a parlé de dormir ? En fait, je pensais qu'on pourrait…s'amuser encore un peu.

\- Oh, oh ! Ma femme serait-elle d'humeur coquine tout à coup ? Dit Castle, ravi.

\- Mmm…Ça se pourrait bien. Lily dort chez Alexis ce soir, alors on ne risque pas d'être dérangés.

\- J'adore quand tu as cet état d'esprit !

Toute la vaisselle était jetée. Ne restait plus sur la table du buffet que quelques restes de nourriture.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Reprit Rick. Vas-y. Je mets tout ça dans le réfrigérateur et je te rejoins.

Ne se faisant pas prier, Kate se dirigea vers la chambre, non sans prendre le temps de laisser traîner une main lascive sur les fesses de son mari, qui se crispa d'anticipation sous la caresse.

\- Ne me fait pas attendre trop longtemps, rajouta-t-elle d'une voix provocante.

\- Arrrgh…Tu es…diabolique !

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Lui qui pensait trouver Kate confortablement installée sur le lit, l'attendant dans une pose sensuelle, ne trouva à la place qu'une pièce vide. De l'eau coulait dans la salle de bain. Prenant son mal en patience, il s'assit sur le lit.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il bondit sur ses pieds. Mais d'un regard, il constata qu'elle s'était déjà déshabillée et avait enfilé un peignoir. Certes, c'était celui en soie qu'il lui avait offert pour la dernière Saint-Valentin, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il espérait.

\- Tu es à nouveau…toi ! Lâcha-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Et ça te déçoit terriblement, on dirait !

\- Nooon…non…c'est juste que… comme tout à l'heure tu as dit que…je pensais…

\- Pour un écrivain, je trouve que tu as du mal à trouver tes mots, se moqua Kate.

\- Mais c'est de ta faute, aussi ! Et celle de ton costume…

\- Qu'est qu'il avait mon costume ?

\- Rien…Rien du tout. Au contraire. Il était parfait. Complètement raccord avec le mien, en plus : moi en cow-boy de l'espace, toi en icône légendaire du Far West. Ça m'a rappelé ce que tu portais quand on a enquêté dans ce ranch, en Arizona. Tu étais si…sexy !

\- Quand, Castle ? Ce soir, ou cette fois-là, au Diamondback ?

\- Les deux, bien sûr, Calamity Jane ! Du coup, je n'attendais qu'une chose.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Le moment où je pourrai défaire un à un les boutons de ton corsage pour pouvoir enfin admirer ce qui se trouvait en-dessous.

\- Quand, Castle ? Ce soir, ou cette fois-là, au Diamondback ? Répéta Beckett.

\- Les deux, bien sûr, Calamity Jane ! Répéta à son tour Castle en souriant.

Beckett lui retourna son sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle et avec une infinie douceur, il caressa sa joue. Elle pencha la tête pour mieux ressentir la chaleur de sa main contre sa peau.

\- Je n'ai pas pu le faire en Arizona, mais je pensais que ce soir, j'avais une deuxième chance, reprit Castle d'une voix rendue grave par le désir soudain qu'il sentait monter en lui.

Mais au lieu de prendre sa femme dans ses bras pour laisser libre court à son envie d'elle, sa main quitta sa joue et il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps.

\- Apparemment, je me suis trompé.

\- Désolée de contrarier tes projets, Castle, mais en fait…j'avais prévu un autre costume après le départ des invités.

\- Ah bon…Lequel ? Demanda-t-il, surprit, en reculant d'un pas.

\- Je suis certaine que tu vas l'adorer, sourit Kate en commençant à dénouer lentement la ceinture de son peignoir.

Rick resta sans voix lorsque le déshabillé, glissant des épaules de sa femme pour s'étaler à ses pieds, révéla son superbe corps entièrement nu.

\- …

\- Respire, Castle !

\- ….

\- Alors, rien à dire ?

\- Euh…si…finalement, c'est encore mieux que ce que j'espérais…

\- Tu vois ? Je le savais, dit Kate en le contournant pour s'installer sur le lit, tandis qu'incapable de bouger, comme hypnotisé, il la suivait du regard.

\- Tu attends quoi pour me rejoindre?

Castle secoua la tête pour sortir de sa rêverie.

\- Euh…Oui. J'arrive ! Dit-il en commençant à se déshabiller rapidement.

\- Dépêche-toi. J'ai très envie de me lancer dans une chevauchée sauvage !

Castle luttait avec les derniers boutons récalcitrants de sa chemise, mais en vint finalement à bout.

\- Ça y est, je suis là ! Sourit-il en prenant place à côté d'elle dans le lit. J'adore les chevauchées sauvages avec toi ! Rajouta-t-il avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de Kate.

Deux heures et deux rounds plus tard, Castle retombait dans les draps en bataille, tout essoufflé mais un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

\- C'était…Wow ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- C'est vrai que c'était mal, Cow-boy ! Dit Kate en se lovant contre son homme, une main sur son torse. Un bras sur son épaule, Castle la serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- Pas mal !? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? C'était…monumental!

À ces mots, Beckett se redressa soudain et, en appui sur un coude, le regarda droit dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

\- Si tu pouvais trouver un autre adjectif pour qualifier nos séances de sexe, j'apprécierai, Castle.

\- Pourquoi ? Dit-il, surpris. C'est la pure vérité !

\- Oui, mais tu l'as déjà utilisé, celui-là.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Mmh. À propos de ton ex-femme !

\- Oups ! Très juste… Euh…Ça changerait quelque chose si je disais qu'à la différence de Meredith, toi, tu n'es pas complètement givrée ?

\- Pas vraiment !

\- D'accord. Alors disons que c'était…prodigieux ! C'est mieux, là ?

\- Pas mal.

\- Grandiose, époustouflant, phénoménal…

\- Ça va, stop.

\- Non, parce que je peux en trouver d'autres, tu sais. Colossal, inimaginable, sensationnel…

\- J'ai dit stop, Castle. C'est bon. Tu t'es bien rattrapé, dit Kate, adoucie, en reprenant sa position dans les bras de son mari.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Certaine.

\- Ok.

\- Il est tard. Il faut dormir maintenant, bailla-t-elle en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Tu as raison, répondit-il en arrangeant son oreiller. Mais avant de dormir, il faut que je te dise merci.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix somnolente.

\- C'était la meilleure soirée d'Halloween de tous les temps !

\- Beckett sourit contre l'épaule de son mari. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il avait à nouveau ce beau sourire enfantin sur les lèvres.

\- Y'a pas de quoi. Bonne nuit, Rick.

\- Bonne nuit, Kate.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils sombrèrent rapidement dans un sommeil réparateur.


End file.
